1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to structural members widely adaptable in position and range of use to build various composite structures, including a longitudinal channel member having inclined, spaced legs that extend from a web with a cylinder located at an edge of the leg that is spaced from the web, and/or attachment fittings and brackets for interconnecting composite members in various positions such that different structures can be formed by the members to the desired strength and weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional structures are formed with component members having multiple structural shapes suited to the nature and magnitude of the loads carried by the components. Connections among the components are often made by welding, bolting and riveting.
A need exists in industry for component members of a standard shape and whose load-bearing attributes are proven and supported by structural analysis and that can be combined and interconnected to form structural assemblies and subassemblies suited to the nature and magnitude of the loads applied to the structure. Further, a need exists for fittings, brackets and assembly techniques that properly and easily engage the members and produce reliable, sturdy, and durable combinations of the components in multiple configurations that can accommodate various load capacities.